De preadolescentes, espadas y chantajes
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Alexander sabe que, si quiere seguir viéndose con ella, tendrá que complacer a Adrian.


**Disclaimer: **Rocavarancolia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo les torturo escribiendo cosas como esta.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amoríos bajo la luna" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._**

* * *

><p>En ese preciso instante, sometido a la inquisitiva mirada de Adrian, Alexander comprendió que los preadolescentes eran, sin duda alguna, la peor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido a alguna divinidad pirada y tocapelotas en plena borrachera. "De hecho" pensó con desdén, "seguro que los preadolescentes existen porque a algún iluminado que pasaba por allí se le ocurrió insinuar que no había huevos.<p>

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el muchacho rubio enarcando las cejas.

Alex refunfuñó. Maldito preadolescente del demonio. ¿Era necesaria una etapa en la que se juntasen la sabiduría ancestral de los adolescentes y la vena chantajista de los niños? ¿De verdad lo era?

—Tic, toc, tic, toc…—murmuró Adrian que, para cuando Alex salió de su empanamiento, estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa sugerente se separó de él y alzó las manos en actitud conciliadora—. Yo no te obligo a nada, eh. Eres libre de elegir: o aceptas o les cuento a los demás lo de tu… juguetito—dijo, soltando una risita.

Alex le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante y después, tras varios minutos en los que a saber cómo no se les cayeron los ojos porque no pestañearon, miró avergonzado al suelo y rompió a llorar.

—¡Jobar! —sollozó—. No me puedes hacer esto. No vale, jopé. ¡Qué yo soy todo un PRINSESO!

Se tiró al suelo y siguió llorando dramáticamente. Adrian no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que eres maricón—dijo secamente.

Alexander se incorporó a una velocidad similar a la de Hector cuando descubrió el Telepizza de Rocavarancolia, se secó las lágrimas y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que un poco sí.

Esta vez Adrian sonrió, complacido por la respuesta, y comenzó a examinar a Alex con la mirada.

—Déjame pensarlo, anda—rogó Alex, poniendo una cara de cachorrito que hizo que sus ojos brillasen tanto que Adrian temió que le hubiese robado los poderes marysuescos a Marina.

Adrian asintió, total, podría mirarle el culo descaradamente mientras se lo pensaba.

Sí, pensar: eso era lo que quería Alex. Pensar en cómo había sido tan sumamente gilipollas como para acabar en esta situación.

Todo empezó un aburrido día. Un día exactamente igual a los demás. Y, francamente, Alex ya se estaba cansando de pegarle hostias a Bruno con la excusa de que no sentía nada.

Y entonces la vio.

Hermosa, brillante, pura. Y era solo para él.

Marco le había dicho que todavía era pronto, que debía esperar. Pero no podía, joder, el pantalón le estaba empezando a apretar y la vida en Rocavarancolia era corta, quién sabe cuándo podía acabar hecho polvo.

Así que cerró la puerta y se entregó a ella. Se entregó a ese cuerpo verde, del mismo verde que tenían sus ojos, ahora brillantes por el placer de estar con ella.

Pasó días así. Escondiéndose para ver a su amada, porque sabía que era una relación peligrosa.

Disfrutó de ella… hasta que un día desapareció.

Alex llegó a su lugar de encuentro a la misma hora que los demás días, pero ya no estaba. Y entonces entendió el dolor que sintió Hector aquel día en el que su hamburguesa se cayó al suelo.

Su espada ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había una nota que le citaba en las mazmorras, que le aseguraba que ella estaba bien y que se divertirían como nunca.

Alex corrió, desesperado y vio a ese enano cabrón que estaba acariciando sensualmente a su espada y le hizo la pregunta.

«Si quieres volver a divertirte con ella, tendrás que hacer que yo me divierta ¿Aceptas?»

Alex consiguió convencerse a sí mismo. El chaval estaba más escuchimizado que el palo de Natalia, pero era mono; y debía admitir que desde el momento que le vio sintió unas pocas mariposas revoloteando en la… en el estómago, sí, eso.

—Está bien, acepto—dijo, levantándose despacio de la silla y acercándose lentamente a Adrian, a medio camino empezó a sonar una musiquilla. —¡Joder! Dije claramente que quería música sensual ¿Por qué me han traído a Camela?

Le dio una patada a la silla y, tras recobrar la compostura, continuó acercándose a Adrian. Le acarició el pelo y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

Adrian tosió, incómodo.

—Eh… ¿No nos íbamos a divertir? Porque a este paso los demás se van al parque de bolas sin nosotros.

Alex palideció. El parque de bolas. Todos juntos. Hector corriendo y sus lorzas balanceándose. Y encima no se iba a tirar a Adrian.

Pues un puñetero parque de bolas no le iba a quitar el calentón. Podría sobrevivir en las mazmorras aún con Camela sonando.

—Niñato—dijo, acorralando a Adrian contra la pared—, hoy nos vamos a divertir a mi estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Eh... esto... ¡LA CULPA ES DE RANDOM, QUE ME DIO PARODIA! ¡LAS PIEDRAS PARA ÉL!

Por cierto, gracias a **Nalnya **por convencerme de que esto no es una mierda.


End file.
